wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziwna stacja (fantazja przyszłości)
Mignęła jak przez sen latarnia morska we Vendres, pierwszego większego portu po tamtej stronie Pirenejów. Piekielny pociąg nie zwolnił biegu. Wyszedłszy z Barcelony niespełna 50 minut temu, zmierzał z zawrotną chyżością przeszło 300 km na godzinę w stronę najbliższej stacji, którą miała być dopiero Marsylia. Stalowa wstęga wozów jak wąż w potężnych przegubach śmigała ruchem strzały wzdłuż wybrzeża, zataczając szeroki łuk zatoki liońskiej. W oknach od lądu stało w glorii zachodu ogromne, sierpniowe słońce — po stronie przeciwnej przechodziła powoli w granat ultramaryna morskiej roztoczy. Było około godziny siódmej wieczorem... „Infernal Mediterrane * nr 2”„Infernal Méditerrané” (fr.) — „Piekielny Śródziemnomorski'' rozpoczynał jak zwykle z rozmachem swą brawurową turę dookoła Morza Śródziemnego. Poruszany prądem elektromagnetycznym o olbrzymim napięciu, okrążał pociąg kotlinę śródziemnomorską w przeciągu mniej więcej trzech dni. Punktem wymarszu była Barcelona. Przerzuciwszy się przez jedną z przełęczy pirenejskich, pędził „Infernal” równią południowofrancuską aż do Marsylii, by stąd po kilkuminutowym postoju przez Toulon i Nizzę przesunąć się lotem błyskawicy popod stokami Alp po Riwierze francusko-włoskiej i oprzeć aż w Genui. Tu na 3 godziny porzucał wybrzeże i przemierzywszy dolinę Padu, zawijał na kwadrans do Wenecji. Następowała potępieńcza jazda wzdłuż wybrzeża dalmatyńskiego z postojem w Raguzie, huraganowy pęd na przełaj przez Bałkan bez tchu, bez spoczynku i dłuższy przystanek w Konstantynopolu. Tu, nad zatoką Złotego Rogu, na pograniczu dwóch światów zatrzymywał się piekielny pojazd na całą godzinę, by zaczerpnąć oddechu do dalszej podróży. A gdy już w dal rzucać poczęły swe cienie tureckie meczety i gwizdy przeciągłe sygnałów głosiły hasła odlotu, spadał z bloków żelaznych most zwodzony i olbrzymią zworą łączył na chwil parę Europę z Azją. Pociąg szybki jak myśl wpadał na ruchomy pomost, przemykał w kilku sekundach ponad Bosforem i zapuszczał się w kręty labirynt przestrzeni małoazjatyckiej. Droga ze Smyrny przez Bejrut, Jaffę, Synaj i mostem przez Kanał Sueski była jednym pięknym jak wschodnie marzenie snem. Od Aleksandrii szedł już szlak kolejowy prosto, bez uskoków, jak sierpem rzucił przed siebie tuż nad brzegiem morza. Z południa wionął żar pustyni, z północy spływała na skrzydłach mokrego wiatru pieszczota fal. Przed oczyma podróżnych rozkładały się w błyskawicznej zmianie bugaje palm zielonych, złotożółte wydmy piachów, miast białych oślepiające miraże. Pijany ruchem pociąg mijał Tripolis, Algier i w heroicznym biegu wił się po skalnych wydrożach Maroka. A że ta część jazdy końcowa przypadała zwykle na godziny przedwieczorne, przeto zdał się pociąg gonić w tęsknocie wielkiej za słońcem, co jak żagiew czerwonozłociste szło przed nim w stronę Atlantyku. I zdarzało się nieraz, że gdy docierał do Ceuty, ono w pełni swej chwały zanurzało się w nurtach oceanu. Tedy pożegnawszy słońce, przystawał „Piekielny” na chwil parę na Punta Leona i gotował się do szalonego skoku. Na znak portowej syreny wypadały równocześnie z przylądków po obu stronach Gibraltaru stalowe przęsła Mostu Herkulesa, cudu techniki XXI stulecia i podawszy sobie gigantyczne ramiona ponad cieśniną, związywały żelazną spójnią Afrykę z Europą. Z furią wspinał się pociąg na tor nadpowietrzny, z pasją szaleńca przefruwał pomiędzy pierzejami mostowych łuków i po kilku minutach ślizgał się już po relsach lądu Hiszpanii. A gdy już srebrzysta Jutrzenka wyłaniała się z fal zatoki Walencji i poranny ciąg gołębi pocztowych od Balearów zwiastował światu narodziny dnia, wjeżdżał „Infernal” tryumfalnie w podsienia dworca w Barcelonie. I wtedy witały go entuzjastyczne okrzyki tłumu i podziw oczekującej gawiedzi: — Bravo toro! Tren diabolico! Viva bestia de infierno!''Bravo toro! Tren diabolico! Viva bestia de infierno! (hiszp.) — Wspaniały byk! Diabelski pociąg! Niech żyje piekielna bestia! Świetny, trzydniowy rajd był ukończony... Tak obiegał „Piekielny” obrzeża śródziemnomorskie od lat pięciu, tj. od chwili, gdy jakiś londyński globetrotter wpadł na pomysł puszczenia w ruch podobnego pociągu. Projekt rzucony jakby od niechcenia w jednym ze wstępnych artykułów „The International Sportsman”„The International Sportsman” (ang.) — „Międzynarodowy Sportowiec” spotkał się z gorącym uznaniem sfer turystyczno-podróżniczych. Zawiązało się natychmiast międzynarodowe przedsiębiorstwo „The International Mediterranean Railway-Association”The International Mediterranean Railway-Association” (ang.) — „Międzynarodowe Towarzystwo Kolei Śródziemnomorskiej”, w którego skład weszło w charakterze akcjonariuszy kilku multimiliarderów reprezentujących cztery najbardziej interesowane potęgi śródziemnomorskie, tj. Anglię, Francję, Włochy i Hiszpanię. Towarzystwo, zdobywszy znaczny kapitał obrotowy i zapewniwszy sobie wydatną pomoc odnośnych rządów, przystąpiło natychmiast do budowy trasy śródziemnomorskiej. Zadanie było olbrzymie, gdyż ze względu na anormalną chyżość przyszłego pociągu nie mógł tor jego nigdzie przecinać się z istniejącymi dotąd i nowa linia kolejowa musiała zachować od początku do końca zupełną niezależność od sieci dróg zwyczajnych. Równocześnie pod kierownictwem pierwszorzędnych sił fachowych składano „garnitur” wozów i budowano maszyny. Ponieważ siłą poruszającą miał być prąd dynamoelektryczny, którego zadaniem było wytworzenie potężnej chyżości przeszło 300 km na godzinę, przeto i konstrukcja pociągu odbiegała znacznie od dotychczasowej normy i wymagała niezwykłej precyzji w wykonaniu całości. Po roku nowa kolej była gotowa i przy współudziale międzynarodowych delegacji nastąpiło uroczyste otwarcie przestrzeni. Wśród niemilknących wiwatów wielojęzycznego tłumu „Piekielny Śródziemnomorski”, strojny w bandery anglo-romańskie, opuścił halę dworcową w Barcelonie i z szatańską chyżością poszybował w stronę śnieżnych szczytów Sierra del Cadi. Entuzjazm widzów przeszedł wszelkie granice. Uroczystość otwarcia zamieniła się w wielkie święto międzynarodowe, które odbiło się głośnym echem w prasie. Z licznych artykułów dziennikarskich na ten temat bił ton tryumfu i dumy; pisano o geniuszu Europy, o gigantycznym rozwoju techniki w. XXI, stawiano najzuchwalsze horoskopy na przyszłość. A tymczasem „Infernal” odbywał z zadziwiającą punktualnością swe opętańcze tury. Z czasem puszczono w ruch okrężny 7 takich pociągów, tj. po jednym na każdy dzień tygodnia. Wkrótce bowiem okazało się, że korzystali z nowego środka komunikacyjnego nie tylko zagorzali zwolennicy sportu, turystyki i podróżomanii, ale też kupcy, mężowie stanu, dyplomaci i spragnieni wrażeń artyści. W ten sposób rozszerzyła się znacznie pierwotna skala zadań nowej kolei i objęła niemal całokształt życiowych zapotrzebowań, zataczając horyzonty rozległe i piękne. W końcu każdy kulturalny Europejczyk uważał sobie za punkt honoru przynajmniej raz w życiu spróbować przejażdżki „Infernalem”. Dzisiejsza tura, wtorkowa, której początek przypadał na dzień 23 sierpnia r. 2345, zapowiadała się bardzo interesująco, „Méditerrané” unosił z sobą tym razem ekspedycji; naukową, która zamierzała przeprowadzić w kilku punktach drogi przy pełnym biegu pociągu szereg pomiarów i doświadczeń z dziedziny astrofizyki; oczekiwano bowiem w tym czasie pojawienia się zapowiedzianej już przed 10 laty komety i pewnych związanych z tym fenomenów. Ponadto w Marsylii wsiadło kilku dyplomatów angielskich i francuskich, spieszących na internacjonalny kongres w Konstantynopolu. Minięto Toulon, pozostawiono daleko za sobą uroczą Nizzę i zbliżano się w diabolicznym tempie do miasta rulety, hazardu i wszechwładnego przypadku: Monaco. W wagonie restauracyjnym zajmującym środek pociągu panował gwar nie do opisania. Pora była podnocna, wieczerzowa i podawano kolację. Kapela hiszpańskich Cyganów, usadowiwszy się w rogu wozu na podium zasłanym czerwonym suknem, wygrywała jakieś danze appassionatedanze appassionate (wł.) — namiętne tańce aria z Picadora — chodzi tu zapewne o kuplety toreadora z opery Carmen Bizeta, jakieś płomienno-tęskne bolera i zawrotne tańce smagłej od słońca Peruwii, skarżyły się namiętne skrzypce, łkał cicho melancholijny flet. U stropu jarzyły się kwiaty lamp elektrycznych, szklane pęcze stułbi, bukiety ukwiałów, siejąc strugi światła na głowy biesiadników. Ktoś nucił w kącie arie z Picadora... Przy jednym ze stołów toczyła się ożywiona nader rozmowa. Towarzystwo było doborowe: kilku uczonych, paru artystów, dwóch dziennikarzy i jeden dyplomata. Rozprawiano o ewolucji kultury na Ziemi, o tempie jej w ostatnim stuleciu i przypuszczalnych celach ostatecznych. Właśnie kończył rzecz swą sir Reginald Pemberton, znakomity astronom angielski: — Panowie — mówił cichym, rotacyzmującym trochę głosem. — Panowie! Zważywszy kolosalny rozwój kultury ziemskiej w kilku ostatnich stuleciach, zważywszy anormalne przyspieszenie jej tempa w porównaniu ze ślimaczym ruchem epok dawniejszych, dochodzimy do nieodpartego wniosku, że ludzkość znajdzie się wkrótce w stadium jakiegoś wielkiego przesilenia. — Dlaczego? — zaoponował vis-a-vis niego siedzący Charles Gerard, dziennikarz z Bordeaux. — Dlaczego, kochany panie Pemberton? Moim zdaniem ewolucja może postępować ruchem choćby niejednostajnie przyspieszonym bez wzbudzania obaw przed kataklizmem. Astronom uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie: — Dlatego, kochany panie Gerard, że wszędzie we wszechświecie panuje prawo pulsacji energii i związane z nim drugie prawo entropiientropia (gr.) — wielkość fizyczna, charakterystyczna dla określonych zjawisk. Jej wzrost oznacza rozproszenie energii aż do stanu całkowitego wyrównania i ostatecznego zaniku.. Tak w mikrokosmosie, jak w makrokosmosie następuje po okresie koncentracji energii okres powolnego jej rozpraszania się aż do zera. Jest to jakby potężny wdech i wydech energii powtarzający się w nieubłaganym rytmie poprzez bezkresy czasu. Mam wrażenie, że po obecnej zwyżce wkrótce, może w najbliższej przyszłości, nastąpi równic szalona w tempie zniżka energii świata. Gerard zamyślił się. — A zatem — zauważył po chwili — stosuje pan do makrokosmosu bezwzględnie prawo pulsacji odkryte w radiologii świata atomów? — Oczywiście, świat jest jeden. — Pozwolę sobie tylko na małą poprawkę — wmieszał się do rozmowy milczący dotąd profesor fizyki na wszechnicy warszawskiej, J. Leszczyc. — Podzielam opinii; kolegi Pembertona, ale z pewnymi zastrzeżeniami. I ja w zasadzie przyjmuję możliwość bliskiej entropii, ale tylko częściowej. Nie przypuszczam bowiem, by zanik zupełny miał już teraz rozciągnąć się na cały świat, a choćby tylko na naszą poczciwą staruszkę Ziemię. Co najwyżej mogą zniknąć z jej powierzchni pewne kategorie zjawisk, ludzi, rzeczy, może całe narody. — Jak to? — żachnął się Sven Warborg, świetny podróżnik i geograf szwedzki. — Zupełny zanik? Niby absolutna śmierć? Hm, to dziwne. Pan, spirytualista, wierzy w możliwość absolutnej nicości? — W wypadkach zupełnego zmaterializowania ducha. W niektórych kategoriach zjawisk życiowych i u niektórych osobników strona fizyczna, fenomenalna dochodzi czasem do tak bezwzględnej przewagi, że pierwiastek duchowy ulega w nich zupełnemu zanikowi — po prostu ulatnia się z niegościnnej powłoki. — A właśnie — poparł go poeta Młodych Włoch, Luigi Rovelli — właśnie współczesna nam epoka wybujała w kierunku materializmu praktycznego. Nasz „gigantyczny” postęp jest niestety bardzo jednostronny. Po chwilowej zwyżce w kierunku metafizycznym, który ujawnił się po wielkiej wojnie europejskiej lat 1914-18, nastąpiła tym sromotniejsza reakcja w kierunku wprost przeciwnym. — Częściowa entropia — mruknął niechętnie Anglik. — Nie mam jakoś przekonania do pańskiej teorii. — Mógłbym panu przytoczyć na to sporą ilość przykładów. Wszak nieraz słyszy się o tajemniczym zniknięciu pewnych ludzi lub rzeczy: przepadają jak kamień we wodzie, nie wiadomo jak i gdzie. Po prostu usuwają się z widowni świata, rozwiewają w przestrzeni bezpowrotnie. I nie można tego nawet nazwać śmiercią, gdyż ta jest przejściem do nowej formy bytowania. Jest to coś gorszego od śmierci — to kompletny zanik, to przejście w bezwzględną nicość. Sir Pemberton poprawił nerwowo binokle. — Nie podzielam — odparł sucho — pogardy panów dla współczesnej kultury i nie rozumiem, co ma znaczyć zróżniczkowanie między cywilizacją w duchu materialistycznym i spirytualistycznym. Ewolucja jest jedna, i to taka, na jaką ludzkość stać w pochodzie wieków. Dlatego wnoszę toast na cześć współczesnej nam cywilizacji. Wiek XXI niech żyje! Kilka głosów powtórzyło okrzyk, kilka rąk podniosło kieliszki ku ustom. Leszczyc nie spełnił toastu. Odsunął niechętnie czarkę z rubinowym płynem i wyjrzał przez okno... Pociąg mknął plażą zalaną powodzią światła księżycowego. O parę metrów od nasypu kolejowego marszczyły się w posrebrzu miesięcznym fale morza. Gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie zasuwały się w mroki bezdni czerwone latarnie parowca, przeglądały wybrzeże w nocnej rewii olbrzymie oka śledczych reflektorów. Jakiś zabłąkany samolot przecinał podniebne przestworza równolegle do linii pociągu i rzucał w noc cichą, sierpniową sygnały rakiet, ognistych szmermeli... Leszczyc oderwał oczy od szyby, powstał i pożegnawszy milcząco towarzystwo, odszedł na prawe skrzydło wozu. Tu było trochę ciszej. Zapuszczone abażury lamp cedziły światło ciemnoróżowe, gorące, pełne przytajeń. Znużony zasunął się w najciemniejszy kąt, opadając ciężko na jakąś kanapkę. Był senny i jakby czymś zniechęcony. Opodal przy tabletce pod oknem siedziało dwoje młodych, pięknych ludzi — prawdopodobnie jakieś małżeństwo w podróży poślubnej. Dolatywały go fragmenty ściszonej rozmowy, urywki zdań, strzępy słów. Mówili językiem rycerskiej Kastylii. Leszczyc znał ten język i lubiał go niezmiernie. Co chwila uderzały o ucho jego wrażliwe, nerwowe dźwięki mocne jak stal damasceńska, a słodkie i pieściwe zarazem jak pierś róży w dotknięciu. — Elegida de mi corazón!Elegida de mi corazón! (hiszp.) — Wybranko mojego serca! — szeptał namiętnie mężczyzna. — Dulcissima Dolores mia!Dulcissima Dolores mia! (hiszp.) — Najsłodsza moja Dolores! — Querido amigo mio! Mi noble, mi carissimo esposo!Querido amigo mio! Mi noble, mi carissimo esposo! (hiszp.) — Ukochany mój przyjacielu! Mój szlachetny, najdroższy małżonku! — odpowiedziała seniora, opierając cudną, ciemnowłosą główkę na jego ramieniu. I znów jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu, upojeni winem miłości, rozkochani w sobie do szału. W jakiejś chwili chwyciła go kurczowo za rękę i wskazując na srebrzącą się za oknem roztocz fal, rzekła zmienionym głosem: — Drogi mój! Jakżeby pięknie było teraz, w tej boskiej chwili, która już nigdy do nas nie powróci, zginąć razem tam, w tych lśniących tak zwodniczo nurtach. Mężczyzna drgnął i popatrzył na nią z uwagą. — Masz słuszność — odpowiedział po chwili, jak przez sen — takie pyszne, srebrne łoże... Masz słuszność — powtórzył przytomniej. — Bo czyżeśmy nie dosięgli już zenitu szczęścia? Niczego więcej od życia spodziewać się nie możemy. I znów umilkli na chwilę, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowani w rozświetl morza. Po chwili on, nie odrywając oczu od fascynującego widoku, mówił równo już, spokojnie, niemal chłodno: — A tak niewielka już przestrzeń nas dzieli. Wystarczyłoby tylko nieznaczne, kilkumetrowe zboczenie toru na prawo, jeden rzut, jeden sprężysty skok i przepięknym łukiem paraboli pociąg zesunąłby się z relsów w topiel... Zadrżałaś, Dolores? No nie, nie! Uspokój się! I przycisnąwszy skroń do jej skroni, szeptał słowa pociechy i ukojenia. Leszczyc podniósł ociężałe powieki i spotkał się ze spojrzeniem jakichś ciemnych, niesamowicie w półmroku błyszczących oczu. Otrząsnął resztki senności i spojrzał uważniej. Odpowiedział mu łagodny, trochę przymglony zadumą uśmiech nieznanego mu towarzysza podróży w fantastycznym stroju mahatmówmahatma (sanskr.) — znawca wiedzy tajemnej, wtajemniczony hinduskich. — Amenti Riszivirada — przedstawił się myśliciel znad Gangesu — tłumacz wiedzy tajemnej i sługa wielkiego BuddhyBuddha (sanskr.) — Oświecony. Przydomek Siddharty Gautamy (ok. 160-480 r. p.n.e.), twórcy systemu religijnego zw. buddyzmem z Madrasu. I wyciągnął doń rękę spod fałdów powłóczystej, do stóp padającej szaty wschodnich yogówjoga (właśc. jog, jogin — sanskr.) — wyznawca hinduskiego systemu religijno-filozoficznego — jogi — który wypracował praktyki ascetyczno-mistyczne, mające na celu osiągnięcie doskonałości duchowej, a tym samym zbawienia. Znajomość była zawarta. — Ci młodożeńcy z Kastylii — wszczął rozmowę Hindus — powiedzieli o sobie wielką prawdę. Istotnie doszli już do najwyższego dostępnego dla nich punktu gościńca życia i niczego więcej od przyszłości spodziewać się nie mogą. Bo też nic więcej z siebie w życie nie wniosą i wzwyż nie pójdą. Cali bowiem wypowiedzieli się w swej miłości. Przeto powinni zginąć i usunąć się z widowni świata jako ci, którzy już niczego nie pragną. W tej chwili przesunęły się za oknami mgnieniem błyskawicy rzęsiście oświetlone zabudowania i obiekty jakiejś większej stacji; na sekundę wtargnął w głąb wagonu snop zielonego światła rzucony w przestrzeń przez reflektor jakiejś wieży, przepłynęła powódź świateł od dworcowych latarń. Pociąg mijał Monaco. Mahatma uśmiechnięty wzgardliwie wskazał ręką na znikające już w mrokach nocy miasto: — Oto wykwit europejskiej cywilizacji i postępu. — Osąd zbyt jednostronny, mahatmo — bronił Leszczyc. — Istnieją w Europie też rzeczy piękne i wzniosłe z ducha i dla ducha. — Wiem — odparł lakonicznie Riszivirada — lecz przeważa cześć dla ciała i jego spraw. A według tego, co przeważa w dziele, wszak oceniamy jego charakter, nieprawdaż, przyjacielu z Lechistanu? — No tak. Hindus pogładził parę razy swą długą, mleczną brodę sięgającą mu niemal do pasa i mówił dalej, zająwszy miejsce naprzeciw: — Ci tam panowie przy stole, pańscy uczeni towarzysze z Europy, są całkiem zadowoleni z Ziemi i stanu ludzkości. Słyszałem wszystko, o czymście przed chwilą mówili. — No — nie wszyscy — poprawił go Leszczyc — nie wszyscy jesteśmy tak dumni ze współczesnej nam cywilizacji. — Wiem. Pan np. i ten młody Włoch — nie. — Jest nas więcej. — Być może. Źle by było, gdyby było inaczej. Rzecz dziwna, jak często nauka europejska zdaje się zbliżać ku nam, dzieciom Wielkiej Tajemnicy, a przecież jak ciągle jeszcze od nas daleką. Profesor Pemberton przewiduje trafnie możliwość bliskiej katastrofy. I my ją przewidujemy, lecz nie przedstawia nam się ona w tak rozpaczliwie ponurych barwach jak zwolennikom jego poglądu. Bo choćby zginęła Ziemia, nie zginie duch jej nieśmiertelny, który odrodzi się po wiekach i znów przyoblecze się w ciało. — A indywidualność jej mieszkańców? — Ta również pozostanie nietkniętą. Bo wszechświat jest wieczny i z Ducha się wywodzi, lecz widzialny jest tylko w okresach. Albowiem co pewien czas wpływa fala życia na naszą planetę, przebiega ją w przeciągu przeszło 300 milionów lat i spełniwszy zadanie, przechodzi na inną. I wtedy w czasie obiegu życiorodnej fali, który zowią manvantaramanvantara (sanskr.) — okres obiegu życiorodnej fali kosmicznej, w którego czasie rozwija się na ziemi życie, powstają i giną rasy ludzkie, których liczba 7. A gdy Ziemia i jej mieszkańcy ukończą rozwój swój w ciągu jednego obiegu, następuje okres spoczynku i wytchnienia, tzw. noc Ziemi, pralayapralaya (sanskr.) — noc Ziemi; okres spoczynku, w którym wszelkie życie zamiera, której trwanie w czasie dorównuje manvantarze. — Kiedy osiągnie ludzkość swój najwyższy punkt rozwoju? — Z końcem siódmego obiegu. Wtedy Duch jej uwolni się od ponownego wcielenia i spocznie na łonie Przedwiecznego. Wedle obliczeń wtajemniczonych, obecnie jesteśmy u schyłku czwartego obiegu. — Czyli innymi słowy, że koniec Ziemi już bliski? — W porównaniu z wiecznością — tak. Lecz jeśli się mierzy czas długością przeciętną życia ludzkiego, jeszcze daleko do czwartej pralaya. W każdym razie mamy jeszcze przed sobą kilkanaście tysięcy lat. Leszczyc uśmiechnął się: — Możemy więc jeszcze odetchnąć. My w każdym razie nie doczekamy się niezwykłej chwili. Strzepnął popiół z cygara i bystro wpatrując się w posagową twarz Hindusa, zagadnął: — Lecz zanim nadejdzie dzień czwartego rozwiązania poiw Ziemi, poprzedzą go znaki częściowe, nieprawdaż? Czy przyjmujesz, mahatmo, możliwość entropii w mniejszym zakresie? — Dlaczegożby nie? Pralaya częściowa jest rzeczą dowiedzioną. Sucha gałąź ginie i odpada wcześniej od pnia niż paroście żywe, które jeszcze rozkwitną pęczami... Zresztą i ta pralaya może być dwojaka: albo zanikiem chwilowym choćby na okres kilkudziesięciu milionów lat, leci z nadzieją powrotu, albo też zatratą absolutną bez możności wtórnego pojawu. Wypadek ostatni rzadki w dziejach świata, lecz możliwy; jest to sprawiedliwa kara za zleniwienie ducha, który dał się zupełnie ujarzmić ciału. Umilkł i oparłszy rękę o parapet okna, patrzył na przesuwający się przed oczyma nocny krajobraz. A właśnie pociąg przejeżdżał przez jakąś stację. Z poddasza peronu buchnął w szyby na sekundę zgiełk świateł i zniknął. — Mentone — objaśnił Leszczyc — ostatnia stacja Riwiery Francuskiej; za parę minut miniemy granicę i wjedziemy na terytorium włoskie. Popatrzył na zegarek: — 8.45. Rzecz szczególna, zdaje mi się, żeśmy znacznie spóźnieni. O tej godzinie powinniśmy już być co najmniej w San Remo, jeśli już nie w Porto Maurizio. — Rzeczywiście. Tempo jazdy znacznie osłabło. Zauważyłem to już od godziny, obserwując widok za oknami; szczegóły krajobrazowe przesuwają się teraz przed oczyma o wiele po wolniej niż przedtem; to, co pierwej zlewało się w szarą, jednolitą ciągłość, teraz wyodrębnia się wyraźnie. — Parbleu! — zaklął zbliżając się ku nim z zegarkiem w ręce jakiś Francuz. — Jeśli będziemy tak wlekli się w dalszym ciągu, nie ujrzymy wschodu słońca w Wenecji. — Nie ujrzycie go — potwierdził spokojnie Riszivirada, patrząc gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń. Francuz spojrzał nań przez monokl ze skupioną uwagą: — Etes-vous prophéte?Etes-vous prophéte (fr.) — Czy pan jest wieszczem (prorokiem)? A widząc, że Hindus zdaje się go nie dostrzegać, odwrócił się na pięcie i pożegnał go z uśmiechem ironii: — Ah, du reste — je m'en fiche.Ah, du reste — je m'en fiche (fr.) — Zresztą kpię sobie z tego. — Mijamy granicę — odezwał się ktoś z drugiego końca wozu. — Bendita se tierra de Italia!Bendita se tierra de Italia! (hiszp.) — Błogosławioną niech będzie Italia! — westchnął półgłosem rozkochany Hiszpan. — I ty bądź pozdrowion na progu ojczyzny mojej — odwdzięczył mu się patetyczny poeta Włoch. — Wjeżdżamy na obszar przepięknej Riviera di Poente. Oto pierwsza większa stacja z tej strony; oto Ventimiglia. Pociąg minął stację i pomknął dalej. Po chwili krajobraz uległ znacznej zmianie. Znać zboczono w głąb lądu, bo towarzysząca dotąd wiernie pociągowi tafla morza po prawej jego stronie teraz gdzieś znikła. Natomiast po stronie przeciwnej wydźwignęły się potężne, skalne zbocza jakichś gór... Temperatura zewnątrz gwałtownie spadła, bo okna wozów pokryły się nagle szadzią mgły. Ktoś wrażliwszy na chłód załączył kontakt elektryczny ze systemem opornic wężowych pod ścianami. — Corpo di Bacco!Corpo di Bacco! (wł.) — Do diabła! — narzekał Rovelli. — „Infernal” dzisiaj nie podoba mi się; znów jedziemy ślimaczym krokiem. I rzeczywiście pociąg zwolnił biegu. Jakby znużony wściekłym tempem uwertury, teraz dyszał ciężko i leniwo wspinał się na podgórski teren. Nagle rozległ się przeciągły gwizd lokomotywy, zgrzyt gwałtownie hamowanych kół i pociąg stanął. Kilka głów wychyliło się z okien przedziałów, by zbadać przyczynę. — Tam do licha! Stoimy na przestrzeni! — Nie, nie. Jest jakiś sygnał. To gdzieś niedaleko od stacji. — Lecz co to za stacja, do diaska? — Chyba San Remo. — To niemożliwe. Za wcześnie. Zresztą choćby i San Remo, dlaczego stanął? Ten pociąg ma najbliższy postój dopiero w Genui. — Cierpliwości! Poczekamy — zobaczymy. Leszczyc patrzył uważnie na sygnał. Świecił wyraźnie tam, w górze, po prawej stronie toru w kształcie dużej fioletowej latarni przypiętej do jednego z ramion semaforu. — Szczególny sygnał — mruknął odwracając się ku wnętrzu przedziału i spotykając oko w oko z Rovellim: — Widział go pan? — Owszem. Rzeczywiście po raz pierwszy spotykam się z tego rodzaju znakiem kolejowym. Co za barwa! Dotąd słyszałem, że używa się do sygnalizacji koloru zielonego, czerwonego, niebieskiego lub zwykłego białego — lecz co ma oznaczać fioletowy — nie mam pojęcia. — Panie konduktorze — zapytał ktoś przebiegającego mimo wozu funkcjonariusza — co znaczy ten sygnał? — A licho go wie — odparł roztargniony kolejarz i pomknął ku przodowi pociągu. — Ładna historia — zrzędził Pemberton. — Sama służba nie rozumie sygnałów. Obawiam się, czyśmy nie wpadli w jakąś kabałę. Może by tak wysiąść i poinformować się tam na przodzie u maszynisty? — Wysiadać, wysiadać! — odezwało się kilkanaście głosów zewnątrz. — Kto tam woła? Odpowiedział gwar tłumu pod oknami. Widocznie pasażerowie gromadnie opuszczali wagony. — A więc wysiadajmy! W minucie wozy opustoszały zupełnie. Wszyscy pchani jedną myślą podążyli w stronę stacji. Na zboczach nasypu czerniły się przy fiołkowym świetle sygnału wydłużone sylwety mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Przed chwilą gwarni jeszcze i podnieceni, teraz szli cicho jakoś i spokojnie, krokiem równym, nie spiesząc zbytnio... Leszczyc uczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał poważną twarz mahatmy. — Przyjacielu z Lechistanu, teraz trzymaj się mego boku. Profesora zdumiał trochę ton, lecz że uczony jogi był mu sympatyczny, więc ująwszy go po przyjacielsku pod ramię, odpowiedział: — Z całą przyjemnością, mahatmo. Przechodząc mimo maszyny, chciał zasięgnąć języka, lecz już maszynisty nie było; idąc za przykładem innych, zostawił pociąg na łasce Opatrzności i poszedł ku stacji. — Nia ma rady — musimy i my pójść w tę stronę. Lecz co to za stacja, do kroćset? — Wkrótce zaspokoisz swą niewczesną ciekawość — zapewnił Riszivirada. Jakoż o kilkadziesiąt metrów za semaforem zarysowały się kontury budynku. — Tam do diaska! — zaklął Leszczyc, mijając ostatnie zwrotnice. — Tu wszystko utrzymane w jednym kolorze. Patrz, mahatmo! Wszystkie stawidła śródtorowe oświetlone fioletowo. Ale bo i stacja cała tonie w tejże barwie; ani jedna lampa nie oszklona zwykłym, białym kloszem; wszystkie sieją to upiorne, fiołkowe światło. — Stacja: Buon Ritiro — zabrzmiał za ich plecami głos Rovellego. — Aha, istotnie — zdumiał się Leszczyc, odczytując napis na przyczole podsienia peronowego. — To niby tyle co po polsku Ustroń. Piękna nazwa. Lecz skąd się wzięła na tym szlaku? — I ja jej sobie w żaden sposób przypomnieć nie mogę, chociaż jako urodzony Genueńczyk znam te strony dokładnie. — W moim rozkładzie jazdy też jej nie znalazłem. — Zagadki, panowie, same zagadki. Podeszli do grupy konduktorów opieszale wałęsających się po peronie. — Dlaczego nie jedziemy dalej? Co spowodowało przerwę w ruchu? Popatrzyli na pytających zdumieni, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o co właściwie idzie. — A po cóż jechać dalej? — zdobył się wreszcie na odpowiedź jeden rezolutniejszy. — Albo nam tu źle? Spokój, cisza jak w raju. — Istny przytułek, jak Boga mego kocham — unosił się drugi. — I dlategoście zapewne pogasili już wasze latarki, jedyne szkła w tym dziwnym miejscu, które jeszcze przepuszczały światło białe? Odpowiedzieli dobrodusznym uśmiechem: — A juści zapewne dlatego. Po co miały się kłócić z barwą, która tu panuje? Zresztą teraz one nam już niepotrzebne. I tak nie pojedziemy dalej. — Ludzie! — krzyknął przyprowadzony już do pasji Leszczyc. — Czyście powariowali? Co to wszystko znaczy? Riszivirada ujął go łagodnie pod ramię, odciągając na bok: — Kochany profesorze, próżny twój gniew. Czyż nie widzisz, że prócz nas tu trzech nikt nie zdaje się być oburzonym na obecny stan rzeczy? Czyż nie widzisz, że wszyscy wyglądają na zupełnie zadowolonych? Więc jakżeż dziwić się tym dobrym i prostym ludziom? Leszczyc mimo woli rozglądnął się dokoła. Wtem rozbłysły zewsząd jakby tysiące nowych świateł i obrzuciły fiołkową powodzią dotąd w półmroku ukrytą okolicę. Uczony i poeta mimo woli wydali okrzyk zachwytu. Bo też cudnie groźny przedstawił im się widok. Przestrzeń kolejowa, na której odpoczywał „Infernal”, była wąskim parowem wciśniętym pomiędzy dwie pierzeje prostopadłych niemal, dziko nawisłych skalnych ścian, strzelających w niebo na jakie 3000 metrów. Do stóp jednego z tych olbrzymów przywarł dworzec Buon Ritiro. Przywarł poddańczo i jakby z cichą rezygnacją zdjętego śmiertelną trwogą dziecka. Wyskakujące ze zbocza góry dwa okrutne wiszary, dwie drapieżne łapy tytana zaciążyły nad stacją, grożąc bezwzględną zagładą. Od tych to prostopadłych ścian uderzył nagle ów dziwny fioletowy blask, który przepoił sobą wszystko. Skały Ustroni fosforyzowały. Przy tym upiornie pięknym świetle ujrzał Leszczyc twarze towarzyszy podróży. Były dziwnie spokojne i senne. Niedawno jeszcze tak natarczywie dopytujący się o przyczynę zatrzymania pociągu, pełni życia i zainteresowania ludzie teraz jakby zobojętnieli na wszystko. W ruchach powolni, ospali, snuli się pojedynczo lub grupami po torze przed stacją, przechadzali znużonym krokiem po peronie lub wyczerpani, bezsilni opadali na ławki. Kobiety z dziećmi schroniły się do poczekalni i zdawały się gotować na nocny spoczynek. Nikt nie myślał o dalszej podróży. Jakby wskutek tajemniczego porozumienia nie rozmawiano ze sobą prawie zupełnie. Pasażerowie milcząc wymijali się wzajemnie i jakby unikali spojrzenia sobie w oczy. — Gdzie funkcjonariusze tej dziwnej stacji? — przerwał milczenie Rovelli. — Chodźmy do naczelnika. Może on nam coś wyjaśni. Tu wszyscy błąkają się jak cienie. — A chodźmy — ożywił się Leszczyc, otrząsając się ze szczególnej zadumy, która go opanowała. — Próżny trud — usiłował wstrzymać ich Riszivirada. Lecz nie dali się odwieść od postanowienia i poszli do urzędu ruchu. Zastali pusty pokój z parą nieczynnych aparatów na stole. Nawinął się im znajomy konduktor z „Infernalu”. — Panie — zaczepił go niecierpliwie Leszczyc — gdzie naczelnik tej stacji? — Tu nie ma żadnego naczelnika. — Co?! Kpisz pan sobie? — Broń Boże. Szukaliśmy, lecz nie ma żadnego urzędnika na stacji. W ogóle w chwili naszego przybycia nie było na dworcu ani jednej żywej duszy. — A dróżnicy, a blokowy? — Absolutnie nie ma nikogo ze służby prócz naszych z „Infernalu”. — Więc kto utrzymuje stację w porządku, kto powywieszał sygnały, kto pozapalał te przeklęte fioletowe światła? Konduktor wzruszył ramionami: — Akurat tyle wiem, co i pan. Dobranoc panom, idę spać. I ziewnąwszy szeroko, położył się na jednej z ławek. Towarzysze jego już go w tym uprzedzili. Cały personal „Infernalu” położył się już przed chwilą pokotem na podłodze peronowej werandy i podwinąwszy szynele pod głowy, zasnął spokojnie jak po ukończeniu tury. — Mam wrażenie — zauważył Rovelli, zawracając z towarzyszem w stronę, gdzie spodziewali się zastać mahatmę — że atmosfera stacji działa jak silny narkotyk. — Zdaje się to przeklęte fiołkowe światło. Patrz pan, ono ma istotnie zdumiewające właściwości; przenika ciało na wskroś, przechodzi przez tkanki jak promienie Roentgena. — Rzeczywiście. Fenomenalny objaw! Kilku wałęsających się jeszcze po przestrzeni osobników prześwietla na wylot: dostrzegam stąd wyraźnie zarysy ich szkieletów. Lecz i ci mają, już dość przechadzki i ustępują z pola. Jakoż schodzili z toru, kryjąc się w podsienia peronu. — Patrz pan! — zawołał półgłosem Leszczyc. — Czy to nie sir Pemberton? — Ależ tak — to on. Lecz w jakimże opłakanym stanie! Ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Ten drugi obok, nie tęższy — to prawdopodobnie dziennikarz Boerhaven. Tymczasem obaj mężczyźni zbliżyli się ku nim. Pemberton mruczał sennym głosem: — I am much tired! Śmiertelnie znużony! O yes, panowie! Where is my sleeping-room? My sleeping-roomI am much tired!... (ang.) — Jestem bardzo zmęczony! ... O tak ... Gdzie jest moja sypialnia? Moja sypialnia — powtórzył żałośnie i zwali się bez pamięci między szyny, pociągając za sobą towarzysza... Wkrótce cała stacja wyglądała jak jedna wielka sypialnia; ludzie spali, gdzie kto mógł: na krzesłach, na ławkach, na podłodze; kilku zmorzył sen w postawie stojącej wspartych o balaski, kilku leżało na przestrzeni między torami, na szynach, na zboczach nawierzchni. A na to obozowisko ludzi pogrążonych w jakiejś potwornej zbiorowej narkozie zlewały z góry milczące turnie i krzesanice światło łagodne, kojące, ciemnofiołkowe... Nie wiadomo skąd nagle przypomniały się Leszczycowi słowa złowieszczej modlitwy pierwszej osoby Prologu z Kordiana Słowackiego: Boże! Ześlij na lud Twój wyniszczony bojem Sen cichy, sen przespany, z pociech jasnym zdrojem; Niechaj widmo rozpaczy we śnie go nie dręczy. Rozwieś nad nim kotarę z rąbka niebios tęczy. Niech się we łzach nie budzi przed dniem Zmartwychwstania... — Zgubne światło — wyszeptał Rovelli, chwytając mocno za rękę Leszczyca. — Chodź pan stąd! Mnie tu coś mrozem ścina. No, chodźże już pan! — Dokąd mam iść? Drogi przecież nie znamy. Okolicę tę oglądam po raz pierwszy w życiu. — Ja również. Lecz liczę na mahatmę. On ma instynkt człowieka pierwotnego. Prócz nas dwóch on trzeci, który tutaj czuwa. Patrz pan, daje nam znaki. Jakoż Hindus czekał na nich od chwili już z niecierpliwością. Postać jego szlachetna, wysmukła wyglądała teraz jakby wyższa jeszcze, jakby nadludzko wyniosła. Z daleka już wzywał ich za sobą gwałtownym ruchem rąk. Gdy go nareszcie dogonili w drodze, rzekł, nie przestając iść w obranym kierunku: — Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia. Muszę was czym prędzej wyprowadzić poza obręb działania światła. Więc szli dalej w milczeniu na wschód od zagadkowej stacji jakąś ciasną, skalną gardzielą. W pewnym miejscu nagle tor skończył się i przeszedł w wąską śródgórską ścieżynę. — Teraz możecie na chwilę obrócić się — przemówił pierwszy Riszivirada, opierając się o wystający upłaz. Towarzysze skwapliwie skorzystali z pozwolenia. Wtedy w dalekiej perspektywie ujrzeli po raz ostatni stację Buon Ritiro, a hen, głębiej jeszcze, poza nią czerniejący kontur „Infernalu”... Wtem z fosforyzujących granitów zaczęły wywiązywać się gęste fioletowe mgły i w potężnych kłębach staczać na dworzec i przestrzeń. Wykwitały z najeżonych iglicami wirchów, z wysłanych piargami żlebów, rozpadlin, przełęczy i poskręcane w potworne tuleje spadały lawiną w dół. Wkrótce pokryły sobą wszystko. We fioletowym wężowisku chmur zniknęła bezpowrotnie stacja, zmartwiały pociąg i śpiący podróżnicy... — Koniec już — rzekł półgłosem Hindus. — A nam czas w drogę. Za 3 godziny ujrzymy brzask. I nic już nie mówiąc do siebie, ruszyli dalej na wschód... Dzienniki europejskie z dnia 30 sierpnia i następnych r. 2345 przyniosły sensacyjną wiadomość o tajemniczym zniknięciu pociągu „Infernal Méditerrané nr 2”, który opuścił Barcelonę d. 23 sierpnia o g. 6.10 wieczorem. Ostatnią stacją, która jeszcze sygnalizowała jego przejazd o g. 9.15 w nocy, była włoska Ventimiglia. Jakie były dalsze losy pociągu i jego pasażerów, nie wiadomo. W każdym razie w San Remo ani tej nocy, ani następnych już go nie widziano. Lecz katastrofa była wykluczona; na linii nigdzie nie znaleziono najlżejszej poszlaki, która by usprawiedliwiała podobny domysł. Wszelkie poszukiwania i dochodzenia spełzły na niczym. „Infernal” zniknął bez śladu w sposób nie wytłumaczony gdzieś na przestrzeni między Ventimiglia a San Remo. ---- Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu